The Internet is a Funny Thing
by AllySmith11
Summary: Ugh... The style... it's terrible... So old... :Roderich discovers something alarming.


Everyone has that person that they want to impress. So when it comes to Roderich, Gilbert had a lot on his hands trying to do so. Most of the time however, it never worked. But this isn't a story about the Prussian. This is a story about the Austrian.

Gilbert was in love with him, Roderich was sure of that. Normally he wouldn't be able to figure such a thing out. However, with the help of his ex-girlfriend, he discovered the truth.

How did she help you ask?

Well then I'll tell you.

She sent him a URL.

That's right, Gilbert had been writing all over his blog about his 'secret' crush. He never mentioned names but it was so obviously seen by the way he described the person. What was it that gave it away? The sneak picture of the Austrian's cow lick, a picture containing an area of his garden, and the description of his 'crush'.

'His hair is this awesome shade of dark brown that I've never seen before! His skin is so pale, I want to bring him to a beach so he can tan a bit. Also, when the little master takes off his specs, he almost looks like a girl! Kesesese!'

Roderich had turned red when he had read it. He knew it was himself. The blog was so obviously the Prussian's that it made it even more embarrassing. The way he wrote online sounded like the way he spoke in real life. The Austrian was so frustrated that the Prussian would do such a thing that he refused to ever talk to him again.

However, after a week of walking around the house everyday, making sure that all the windows and doors were locked so that no Albinos could break in, something changed.

By this time, Roderich had started to check Gilbert's blog daily. He had read several horribly written poems, how his day had been, and most of all: how much the Prussian loved him. Roderich didn't have the guts to tell the other love sick man that he knew his secret. Gilbert was so unpredictable that Roderich was afraid that he would be violent. But the aristocrat was so fragile that he doubted he could handle himself in a fight.  
But as the narrator said, something changed.

One day, Roderich went on the page and found no new posts. He puzzled over it as he stared at posts from the night before. Gilbert always blogged… What was wrong with him? Roderich should be digging through posts that Gilbert would be spamming the Internet with every ten seconds. So where was he?  
Roderich checked back in at noon, and again at two. Nothing. Not even a hello. He felt a bit cheated and was a little let down that he wouldn't be able to read Gilbert's praise about him…

Wait.

Had he actually grown to like all the praise, well written or not? Had he grown that conceited? After all, he hadn't even told Gil that he read his blog. Roderich sat back in his chair before letting out a long, annoyed sigh. But he wasn't annoyed with Gilbert, he was annoyed with himself. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some chocolate cake from yesterday. He sat down with it and took one bite before hearing a familiar ding on the computer. The Austrian dropped the fork and rushed over to read the post.

'I don't know guys, maybe my blonde friend was right. I mean, even though I'm waiting for him to come around to me, he never does. Maybe I should just give up.'

Why did this bring tears to his eyes? Roderich took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. He swallowed thickly and glanced at himself in the mirror. Gilbert was giving up! He should be happy right? He didn't have to keep locking all the doors and windows and could relax… But why did he feel like crying?  
He stared at himself in the mirror until memories came flooding into him, urging him to cry.

'When the little master takes off his specs, he looks like a girl!'

Roderich broke into a fit of tears. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stop. He couldn't believe himself. Had he really…  
No, he wouldn't even think such things.

But whether he willed it to come or not, he realized that he, somewhere along the way, had fallen for Gilbert. Maybe it was the terrible poetry that Gilbert had addressed but never given to him only to post it online. Perhaps it was the compliments that he received day after day.

Maybe, it was because he had seen a new side to Gilbert.

A softer side that was obsessed with a certain Austrian.

He sat there for another half an hour before standing up \and going towards the door. Maybe he would take a stroll. Apparently the door didn't like that idea and pushed him backwards. He fell on his butt, a grunt escaping his mouth. That hurt.

Looking up a the door, it had opened and someone had stepped inside.

He had forgotten to lock all the doors today.

In stepped Gilbert.

Roderich's eyes filled yet again with tears. Why, when he had just stopped, did Gilbert have to walk in and making him cry again.

"Whoa little master, you okay? Did the awesome me push you down too hard?" He snickered. Roderich stood up and blushed, extremely embarrassed. He swallowed thickly and smacked Gil across the face.

Gilbert blinked in surprise as his hand went up to feel the sudden red mark on his cheek.

"Whoa, roddy, what's the problem-"

"You idiot!" Gilbert shut his mouth as Roderich shouted at him. "Don't you dare give up on me!"

Gilbert looked stunned. Where had... Where had he- why would he think...? ELIZABETA! He was going to kill her! But even then... Had Roderich really been reading his blog? "Roderich-"

"Do you understand? Can you get that through that thick conceited skull of yours?!" Roderich had tears running down his cheeks as he shook from anger. Gilbert simply let out a sigh as he gazed upon his red face. It was silent for a second before Prussia started laughing. Roderich only felt like even more of a fool because of it. He was about ready to hit Gilbert again until the Prussian stepped forward and grabbed him.

"What are you-"

"Shut up."

Then they kissed.


End file.
